El secreto detras de las cartas
by Rossy98
Summary: "Hay algo que debe saber sobre la casa y espero que no sea muy tarde para advertirle, ahí hace un año se ha cometido un crimen, un asesinato, es su deber encontrar al culpable antes de que la mate a usted también".


En una mansión de Londres había una joven de 16 años desayunando cuando le llega una carta que no tiene nombre y la lee con su amiga y dama de compañía Miyako Gotokuji que acababa de entrar al comedor.

Miyako-Que carta más rara ha recibido señorita Kaoru

Kaoru-Tienes razón no puedo creer lo que dice: "Hay algo que debe saber sobre la casa y espero que no sea muy tarde para advertirle, ahí hace un año se ha cometido un crimen, un asesinato, es su deber encontrar al culpable antes de que la mate a usted también". Espérame un momento Miyako, voy a buscar una caja que descubrí hace un tiempo que creo que nos puede ayudar.

Kaoru sale del comedor a su habitación, Miyako se encuentra reflexionando sobre la carta cuando vuelve Kaoru con la caja en sus manos.

Miyako-¿Qué es lo que contiene la caja?

Kaoru-Son cartas de amor dirigidas a mi madre. Yo pensé que mi papá las había escrito, pero el nunca fue alguien romántico y ahora me envían esto que habla sobre la muerte de ella.

Miyako-¿Usted piensa que ella tuvo un amante?

Kaoru-No quiero creerlo, pero si es verdad también es posible que el que la asesino haya sido mi padre

Miyako-¿En serio se atreve a sospechar del señor Utonium?

Kaoru-Ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo, pero me es imposible negar la realidad

Suben a la habitación de Kaoru y se ponen a revisar las cartas enviadas Momoko Utonium. En una de ellas descubren la identidad del amante Brick Him.

Miyako-¡Entonces es cierto, Momoko Utonium le era infiel a su esposo!-Exclamo sorprendida.

Kaoru-No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta, pero estoy segura de que tenia una buena razón para hacerlo, la conozco. Ven tenemos que encontrar a Brick Him, el nos va a ayudar a aclarar esto

Miyako-¿Pero como lo vamos a ubicar? Debe de haber muchos con ese nombre ¿por donde empezaríamos?

Kaoru-Tenemos que hablar con los sirvientes de la mansión, algo así no puede guardarse tan fácil, alguien tiene que saber

Las chicas recorrieron la mansión y hablaron con todos los sirvientes, pero nadie pudo darles la información que necesitaban, así que pensaron hablar con el viejo mayordomo de la familia alguien que era tan sabio como confiable.

Kaoru-Por favor ayúdenos usted debe saber algo sobre Brick Him-le pidió al mayordomo suplicando.

Mayordomo-Quisiera hacerlo señorita, pero me temo que no se nada sobre ese hombre

Kaoru-No mienta, no tiene porque ocultármelo se mas de lo que cree-le dijo entregándole las cartas.

Mayordomo-Por favor señorita no puedo responder sus preguntas, me estaría metiendo en problemas

Kaoru-Se lo suplico, no puedo olvidarlo todo ahora que estoy tan cerca, necesito saber la verdad, saber si estoy viviendo con un asesino, por favor

Mayordomo-Street Avenue 2596

Kaoru-Se lo agradezco, vámonos Miyako

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la dirección que les habían dado encontrándose al llegar con una casa abandonada y de aspecto pobre. Entraron por el sótano ya que la puerta estaba bloqueada al caerse parte de la construcción de la casa quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo y se pusieron a revisar lo que allí había.

Miyako-Mira lo que encontré-le dice a Kaoru mostrándole una caja llena de cosas.

Kaoru-Estas son las cartas que mi mamá le escribió

Miyako-También hay varios regalos, seguro de su parte

Kaoru-Mira, esta es la ultima carta que le envío y dice: "Este cariño que te tengo ha crecido tanto que se ha convertido en amor y se que lo sabes y que sientes lo mismo por mi. Hace años me dijiste de huir contigo, pero me negué ya que no podía abandonar a mi pequeña hija. Y ahora que ella tiene quince años y esta en edad de casarse estoy lista para empezar una vida nueva junto a ti. Se que va a ser difícil escapar de mi esposo que no va querer que arruine su reputación, pero ya encontraremos la forma. Ojala el entendiera mi amor por ti y dejara que me valla, pero su orgullo es demasiado grande y prefiere seguir con esta mentira, antes de que sepan lo nuestro y por eso por ahora hay que conformarnos con pensar que es posible y hacer un plan. Me despido con la promesa de que pronto estaremos juntos"-Termino de leer con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miyako-Pobre Momoko, todo parece indicar que fue el señor Utonium el que la mato

Kaoru-Si, pero no tenemos pruebas, espero poder encontrar algo-dijo mientras sacaba la caja y descubría que detrás de esta había una nota que le llamo la atención.-"Al cuerpo de policías de Londres, se que no van a creer lo que les voy a decir, pero igualmente voy a intentarlo. Ayer en la casa de los Utonium yo fui testigo del asesinato de la señora de la casa a manos de su esposo. Ella pensaba escaparse conmigo, por lo que el prefirió matarla antes que quedar en ridículo frente a la sociedad londinense. Como dije antes se que no me van a creer, pero tengo pruebas, están en su casa, yo lo vi cuando las oculto en su jardín junto al cuerpo. Por favor antes de juzgarme revisen el lugar, no se queden con lo que el les dijo de que la secuestraron, no es verdad y nunca la hallaran aunque busquen hasta el cansancio."

Después de leer Kaoru salio corriendo con Miyako detrás de ella hacia su casa. Al llegar se fue directamente al jardín, al lugar en que su padre había plantado flores en honor de su esposa, estaba segura de que la iba a encontrar ahí.

Kaoru- Miyako tráeme una pala, es hora de acabar de una vez con esto

Miyako-Enseguida la traigo-se fue para volver rápidamente con la pala en sus manos

Kaoru-Ya debe faltar poco-dijo después de unos minutos de estar cavando.

Miyako-¡Es la señora Utonium! ¡Y mire parece que hay otra persona a su lado!

Kaoru-debe ser Brick Him, mi papá debió matarlo para que no hablara

Utonium-Tienes razón querida y es lo mismo que voy a hacer con ustedes (dijo apuntándoles con una pistola para luego disparar) Tienes que culpar a

Butch Him, después de todo fue el te envío la carta para que atraparas al asesino de su hermano, ahora el tampoco podrá hacerlo después de mi visita jajá jajá


End file.
